Chain of Hearts
by xXAki.MoriXx
Summary: Suki was told, a long time ago, that she was a nobody. When she befriends Sora and Organization X111, will the truth be revealed and will she have to  fight to keep herself "alive" SoraxOC, RoxasxNamine. *I'm Back!*
1. What Lies Within

Chain of Hearts: What Lies Within

As the sun began to set, shades of light pink, orange, and yellow danced on the forest floor. Fallen leaves began to dance in the wind, which started out gentle, yet gained strength as night fell. It was hard to walk straight due to the gaping wounds in my knees that burned the more they were hit by bushes. My arms rested just below my chest, as I tried to warm myself. I looked above through the middle of the tree leaves, and saw many dark gray clouds starting to form, indicating the weather for the rest of the night. I knew that any minute, rain was going to fall upon my head, and I had no way to prevent that. The only thing that I wanted to do know was cry. Cry and think about why I was here, in this situation. But I couldn't, it's just not something that I would do. For all my life I've handle things that went wrong but keeping my emotions bottled up, never to get mad, or sad. And I felt that if I cry now, when no one was around, then that would just mean that all those years of trying to be strong, with or without someone; those were all just for nothing. So I didn't cry, I just continued to walk. As my walking went on, I began to experience how much I felt and how it was compared to the dark cold, wet forest that I was in. in a way, we are alike, just alike. We are both really alone, always having someone there to accompany us, but they never stay. We may not be alone on the outside but we are on the inside. So I tried to think that for now, I'm with someone who understands me perfectly. I walk on and on, in the dark, rainy forest. My satchel continued to hit my side, as my torn black jacket continued to drag along the forest floor, staining itself with mud and rubble. I must've coughed up blood about 5 times. I didn't wish for anything more than to leave the forest. Although I am great in healing magic, my magic was no use for me at the time. During my battle with the fearless nobodies, the only way my magic would've worked would have been if I was fully recharged from sunlight. But in these forests, there is limited amount of sunlight. That's why your healing magic is never useful in a place like this. That's about the worst thing about having only solar rechargeable healing magic. Anyways, the further I walked he more I could here the sound of running water. I didn't know if it was a nearby creek, or just the sound of the rain trickling down on the trees above me. I continued to follow the sound of the water. Luckily, it wasn't just the rain. I came to a stop as I walked in front of a large creek. "Finally" I said in satisfaction. I sat down and took some extra cloth out of my satchel. I dipped the cloth into the creek, and rapped it around my leg. Although the sting felt unbearable, I didn't really have any option. I wrapped both of my legs with the cloth and then put the cloth back into my bag. "Uhhh" I moaned quietly, before yawning. It was now almost 1:00. Even thought I didn't have a watch or any type of technology to figure that out, I learned from the best how to determine time by simply looking at the sky above. Although not much of the sky was visible, I did manage to see a bit of the sky. I was extremely tired by now, and decided that I needed to lay done and rest. I didn't want to fully go to sleep, as I still was afraid and needed to find away out of the creepy forest, but I knew that I at least needed to lay back and just stop moving, at least for 5 minutes. So that's what I did. I went to a nearby tree, and placed my satchel in between my head and the tree bark. I Indian crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I listened carefully to the sound of the running water. It was very peaceful, very majestic. It sounded like I was lost from earth, and now im finally back after about 5 years. The sound of the water mixed with a day full of fighting and aching, drove me right to sleep. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I fell asleep right there, and although it want the best place to rest, it was comfortable enough. That's all I remember before I met HIM!


	2. The Beginning of The Beginning

"Hello, are you alive" I heard a quiet voice say. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw three human like figures standing in front of me. "I think she's alive" one said. My eyes were still getting used to being open, so I couldn't really capture the people's full images. "Hey, get up" a voice yelled. It sounded like someone with a nasal congestion problem. However, it sure did wake me fully up. I crawled pass the three figures, satchel in my hand. I stopped at the creek and took out a bigger cloth. It was kind of like a rag. I dipped it in the creek, and then wiped my face clean. I rung my cloth out and sat it on top of my bag. Now even more awake, I turned around to look at the three people. My happy excited face, due to my thoughts of being rescued, quickly turned into a scared, surprised look as I fell backwards into the creek. I stayed down there for quit a long time. About 2 minutes later, a boy came and dragged me out. "Are you okay" he said to me. I looked at him, curiously. His brown hair was messy, cute but messy. He had on a black vest, and a blue shirt. He also had on these big black pants and yellow and black shoes that looked 2x his size. "Hahaha" I responded, with a smile. "I'll take that laugh as a yes. I'm Sora" he said. "I'm Suki" I said, greeting him warmly. I held out my hand for him to shake it. He shook my hand, warmly and with a very firm grip. Sora, I thought to myself. My head slowly went down and my hand fell from his, sadly. He, some how, reminded me of the boy from when I was younger. However, his name wasn't Sora, so this couldn't be him. "Are you okay" Sora said, snapping me back to reality. "Huh, oh, yeah. I was um... Just wondering when you were going to introduce me to the duck and the dog over there, heh" I said, trying to seem truthful. "Oh, um… that's Donald and that's Goofy" he said pointing to the duck, and then to the dog. "Hello" Donald said first. He was the figure I heard before with the nasal congestion. I laughed, trying to keep it in. "Hello there, Goofy at your service" the dog said. He had a rather jolly voice. "Hello, the names Suki Akiko Sakura" I said back, waving sweetly. "So, why are you here, anyways" Sora said, bringing me back to his attention. Well, I was fighting some heartless in these woods last night, and well even though I won, I was badly damaged. The next thing I knew, it was already dark outside, so I decided to just wait till morning to go any further" I explained quietly. "Well, your okay now" Sora said, looking down at my knees. They weren't that bad anymore, but they weren't completely healed yet. "Oh, these. Well I'm okay" I said bending my knees up and down and looking at Sora. "Oh, okay." He said. "So why are you here" I said trying to avoid the awkward silence I felt coming. "Oh, well, umm…" he started, looking back at Donald. Donald gave him a "Fine, whatever" look. "Im traveling to different worlds, I'm the key-blade master" he said as his key-blade magically appeared in his hand. "Cool. I've never heard of you, but then again I don't like to be around people who talk a lot" I said. "Well, what kind of weapon do you use" he asked. "Im a magic type of person" I said, pulling my wand from out of no where. I put it in my satchel and held my hand out. I didn't do it on purpose, but it was more like something forced me to. Suddenly, Sora's key-blade appeared in my hand. "HUH" Sora said looking at Donald confusingly. "I thought only key-blade masters can call forth the key like that" he said still confused. "You don't think, that maybe "Donald started but was interrupted by Sora. "That's maybe im not alone" he said looking at me with warm, but worried eyes.


	3. Fights bring us Closer

"What do you mean by that" I asked Sora quietly. I raised my eyebrow, and sat there more confused than ever. "Well, it's complicated, and takes time to explain" Sora said looking over at Donald. "Oh, c'mon. Were not suppose to tell anyone" he quacked. His voice seemed a lot more annoying when he was upset. "But if it's important, then shouldn't he tell me" I said looking over at him with a pouted face. He gave in. "Fine" he yelled. I looked back at Sora, ready to hear the explanation. I thought it was going to be something exciting, something with some butt kicking action, and a crazy out of this world background story. "Well, you see" Sora began "I'm the Key-blade master. I have a key blade and I go around fighting. It's pretty cool, but when the king, King Mickey, told them two" he pointed to Donald and Goofy "to find the Key-blade master, we thought I was the only one. That I was the only person who had to go through what I went through" he ended quietly. "I'm confused, if you're not alone, then why are you so sad" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Because, that means that you have to come along" he said in reply. My jaw sank to my feet, and I sat there trying to process what just happened in my mind. "W-what!" I yelled. "No I mean, like you're a girl. You'll just get hurt. Maybe we should take you to Cid. You could work with the restoration committee. That's easy stuff" he said. "Are you trying to say that girls, you know, can't fight" I said standing up. My cheeks and ears both turned red, and I began to feel upset. After about 3 days, I was actually remembering what I felt like to feel upset. "No, it's just that, this is more of a man's job" he replied quickly as he stood up. "Well, then where's the man" I said back. I couldn't control my anger. Having a complete stranger tell me women can't fight is heartbreaking, especially when the stranger is cute. I couldn't take it. I held out my hand and my magic staff appeared. "Well, then if you think we can't fight, then Oblivion Light and I would like to prove you wrong" I said cockily. Now my anger began to turn into something different. I couldn't exactly explain what it was, but it was somewhat like determination. I hate when people would tell me that women can't do what men do, and I decided that right here and now, I would prove all men who feel that way wrong! "Oblivion Light" Sora asked scratching his head. He held his Key-Blade up. "Well, then Oblivion Light, Suki, meet Oblivion" he said. I took that as a "let the match begin"! "Thundaga" I said pointing my staff up and toward Sora. He hadn't realized I started the match until Donald and Goofy ran out into the bushes. "Strike one belongs to Suki" I yelled out. For about 10 minutes it was a head one-on-one battle. We were probably damaged the same amount by the end. "Ready to give up" I said half-way at my knees. Sora's head was hung low. I used Thundaga once more but he used his Key-blade to reflect it and hit me. I was suddenly thrown across the forest floor. Then, as if by magic, his key-blade was gone. He walked over to me, which was a big mistake. The key-blade appeared in my hand and I struck his feet and swept him onto the ground. I used the key-blade to position myself up. I pointed the key-blade at him, still on the floor. I look at the hurt in his eyes, the hurt and disappointment from defeat. I felt bad, guilty for letting me emotions take over so wildly. My eyes began to close slightly and when I opened them back I looked at Sora. I was hoping that I would feel better. But I didn't. I handed the sword to him. I bent down and tried to help him up. "Are you ok" I said rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess I got carried away. How about you" he replied quietly. "I'm okay. A little bruised. But I'm fine. And I'm sorry to" I said back smiling. He tried to move his legs to get up, but I could tell by the look on his face they hurt too much. I held my hands out and rested them on his bare shins. I closed my eyes and focused my magic on him. For a minute, it wasn't working completely. I began to think to myself. _Focus Suki. Is something missing? I haven't done this in so long? What's wrong? _I began to focus more on his legs, not only with my mind, but with my heart. It took a lot of energy out of me, but I managed to heal his legs. "What about you" he asked, as he helped me back to our spot. "Sometimes, you have to put your _**friends**_ first" I said smiling. We both sat down and rested from the exhausting battle. After a while we were both falling asleep, and I put my head on his shoulder. "Good night… Sora" I said even thought he was already fast asleep.


	4. Seriously

Okay, im back with Chain of Hearts. It's been so long, X (. Any who, here I go again, enjoy!

The next morning I was awaken with the sun in my face, mist dampening me hair, a shirtless Sora, and a blush that literally burned my cheeks. "Hey, g-good morning." I said trying to sound calm, but really wanting to just run and hide my face. He turned around to face me, and then gave me a big, toothy smile. "Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!" I couldn't help but laugh at his wake up line. It was just so adorably funny. "Hey, that's my favorite line." he said with a small pout. I tried my hardest to stop laughing. "Okay, im sorry, but can you do me a small favor?" I said getting up and walking towards the woods. "Yeah, sure. What?" "Put a shirt on, fatty!" I laughed and then began walking into the woods. "Hey, that's not even funny you know. And, it's not true either, I don't think so" I heard him yell behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle once again. It wasn't true. Sora was actually very fit, very lean. He had abs, he had the perfect tan, and don't even get me started on his muscular arms and chest. I shook my head trying to forget about that as I walked a bit further into the woods. Where was I going? No where really, I just needed to think about some things. I really do like being here, stranded with Sora, Donald and Goofy, even though I haven't seen Donald and Goofy around that much, but I really did want to leave this place. I wanted a life. No matter what, I was still a 15 year old girl, and I wanted a life. I wanted friends, and a boyfriend, annoying parents, and retarded neighbors. I just wish I could have all those things. And if I did before, which I can't remember, I wish I could return to all of that. I had to find away to get out of here. And most importantly, I have to find out what the heck is going on with these "heartless and nobodies"! I still didn't have the slightest clue what they were. By the time I stopped thinking, I realized that I was wandering off into somewhere I haven't quite seen yet, so I started on my way back to Sora.

I finally arrived back to him, who was now fully dressed. I kind of wish he wasn't though. I mentally slapped myself at that last thought. "Hey meanie. I see your back?" Sora said, facing the opposite direction from me. I went over to his left side, but I tapped his right shoulder. He turned his head to the right, only to see nobody standing there. I bent down closed to him, and breathed in his ear, saying softly but creepily "BOO!" he turned his head around and jumped back, holding his hand to his fast beating heart, while I fell on my bottom and started laughing like crazy. "You're such meanie!" he said as he calmed down. He had abit of an upset tone in his voice. "Ok, im sorry!" I said ceasing my laughter. He fixed himself back to the way he was, and I sat down next to him. I couldn't help but stare at him. His face was in a slight frown, but he still looked cute. His eyes were blue, like the river in front of us, and his skin was slightly pale, which could've been a result from me scarring him. He looked so adorable. By this time he realized I was staring at him, and he began staring at me too. His eyes poured into mine, his lips were softly, but tightly shut, and after about 3 minutes of staring, his face began to blush into a light pink. He was actually blushing. I began to giggle, and he turned his head away.

"Hey, Sora?" I began after about 10 minutes of silence. "Hmm?" "What's the meaning, of all this. Y'know, the heartless and the nobodies. What are they here for, and why do I… we, have the key blade?" I said looking up at him. By now, my head was lying on his shoulder, and he was throwing rocks across the river. But, when I asked the question, he stopped, everything stopped. I raised my head, and looked over at him. He seemed to be full in thought, so I just sighed and laid my head back on his shoulder. And then he began to talk. "I- it's like… well, they're here because they want hearts, they want the rage and sadness and lust that fills our hearts. They want to use it, for what, im not quite sure, and from the looks of it, I don't think they are either. As for the key blades, Donald told me that I was chosen as the key blade master because I, unlike others, have a heart filled with mostly… you know happiness, pure goodness. That's why I am able to control it, without trying to take over the world," he said, and ended his sentence with a little chuckle. He looked at me, with wonder in his eyes, and then began again "and, I guess that… your hearts, it's like that too."

I looked at Sora as if he was the craziest man on earth. I wasn't calling myself the devil, however, even though I don't remember too much from before this forest, im pretty sure I wasn't an angel. "Wait, so you're telling me that im one of the purest people alive, and that I have a "good soul" and a "clean heart"?" "Yeah, sounds crazy, I know. Hehe." he said. "Wow, I think you've finally lost it. Well, welcome to the club Sora." I said and gave him a pat on the back. There was no way that that was true. If I had such a good heart, then why was I constantly thinking of different ways to seduce this boy? "No really, I didn't believe it that well either but its true, believe me. Please?" he said. His face looked so serious, to the point where it freaked me out. Did he actually know what he was talking about?

"Sora I…" I began, searching so much for the right words to say. I couldn't just believe him, heck I hardly even know him. It just wasn't in me to do that; and if that was me before, oh so naïve to believe that from a stranger, then it's not me anymore. "I'm sorry, but I can't just believe you, I really can't. I want to, don't get me wrong, but I don't even know you, and im not some stupid little kid who would believe anything. I'm… I'm sorry, I just can't." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. I wanted to cry, I really did. I wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't tell… he couldn't understand how I felt. I could tell by the expression on his face; he looked hurt, as if he had failed. He didn't speak for awhile, and neither did I. I was trying to wait for him to talk first, but he never did and the silence was killing me. He just sat there, completely silent, with that sad expression, so I finally decided to speak. "Sora, maybe if…" "It's okay, really. Im going to go and find Donald and Goofy, im sure they aren't to far." he said, interrupting my sentence. But that didn't even matter. I was more focused on his voice, how disappointed it sounded. He got up and walked into the forest, and I just sat here; knees bent upward and my arms folded, resting upon my knees. I still wanted to cry, but after even a few days in this forest, away from a lot of people, a lot of communication, a lot of real human life, that seemed to be one of the main things I forgot how to do.

Hope you enjoyed little kiddies, hehehe (witch voice) O.o! R&R!


	5. I Have No Title

Chain of Hearts-

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until the pain in my knees forced me awake. The sun, from the looks of it, had just began to set and slight wind sent chills through my body. I pushed myself up from off the ground and stretched my arms and legs. Taking a look around I noticed I was alone, however I could hear the muffled voices of my acquaintances near by. I looked around for my sack and retrieved the small cloth I've kept in there. I walked over to the river and bent down, wetting the cloth and dragging it across my face. Although I was mentally rested, my body still felt tired. I looked over into the water from my positions and my mind began to wander to the event that happened before I'd fallen asleep. My memory was still slightly fuzzy since I'd just woken up, but I remember some detail of the conversation I had with Sora.

I still had much to learn. About the Heartless, the Nobodies, and of course this whole Keyblade business. 'Can I have really been pure at heart? I really wish I could remember.' As I continued to stare into the river, a few rustles were heard before another face came into view in the river as well. I slightly frowned as Sora watched me intently through the crystal water, guilt eating me alive because of before. His eyes lacked their usual happy gleam and his smile was gone. Before I had the chance to speak, Sora broke the silence.

"We've managed to get the ship running again. I'm sure we have enough room for you as well. We're finally getting out of here!" The sides of his mouth turned up slightly into a small smile. I gave a small smile as well before realization hit me. 'I can't remember anything. So, what will I do when I get back?' As if reading my mind, Sora spoke again. "We're going to make a quick stop in a place called Traverse Town to meet some old friends. I'm sure they can help with further investigation as to who you are. One of them is a computer wizard and the other, well, he is a wizard." He ended his sentence with a small chuckle. I stood to my feet and clenched my cloth. I couldn't help it, but just looking at how Sora lacked all the youth he usually had hurt.

"Listen, Sora, about before…" I stopped, not exactly sure which words would be best to use to express how bad i felt. I wanted to tell him to give me time and that maybe I'd come around, because that's true. I mean, there's always a possibility. But then again, being a Keyblade wielder seemed like a big responsibility. He looked at me and waited for me to finish, but I couldn't. I hadn't known why. So I just simply said, "And, by before I mean, about your friends in this Traverse Town place. What're they like?" I mentally slapped myself for avoiding the real topic and looked at Sora, hoping he hadn't realized I was lying. And, he hadn't. as soon as I'd mentioned his old friends, his face lit up. It sort of threw me off, how suddenly his expression and atmosphere changed at such a topic. Maybe that's what having good friends do to you. He began to tell me about his friends Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Merlin, doing silly impressions of them and telling me how they met. He seemed truly happy.

I half listened to him talk about his old friends as we began to walk through the forest. I was following him and assumed we were headed towards his ship. I couldn't help but get envious. Envious at Sora for having friends that could easily take him out of any funk. Envious at his friends in Traverse Town for having someone like Sora as such a close friend. And, envious that I wasn't one of those people who could make Sora smile the way he was smiling now.

I don't know what'll happen when we get to our destination. Whether I'll remember anything, or whether someone will remember me. Or, if Sora and I will be forced to part ways. Out of all the things that clouded my head, the Heartless and Nobodies, the Keyblade, and possibly having to start my whole life over, the though of leaving Sora so soon was the one thing that I didn't like the most. But, I knew for a fact, that if we didn't have to part ways, then I'd make sure I was one of the people who could make Sora smile with such happiness. I smiled at the thought and fully tuned back into our conversation as we kept walking.

I know, its short right? I don't think it's the shortest though. But, I can't remember. I'm already thinking up new ideas for the next chapter, especially since it's been so long. Gomen! Gomen! . But, I should be back now. Thanks to everyone who read my amateur work, favorite it and review it. I've got ways to go before I can do something I'm extremely happy about, but until then, it brings a big smile to my face to know that even my amateur work is entertaining enough. Until next time. Ja mata!


End file.
